


That Guy [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favorite thing to do on tour?" a reporter calls out. "People watch," Kris answers, and the corner of Adam's mouth rises in a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202793) by [wearemany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearemany/pseuds/wearemany). 



Length: 32min:10sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-guy).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
